gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Playpen Anncmnt:2013
The Playpen announcements for 2013 and onward. Staff Notices: 2013 17 SmashBlox Lag SmashBlox Lag We've ended new tournaments for now as we're attempting to address the issues with lag in the game. We'll update this once we have more information. 18 Late Night Update Late Night Update As you may have noticed, there are still no tournaments available to play in SmashBlox. Unfortunately, we haven't found an efficient solution to fix the issue of lag in the game despite throwing ourselves at it until about 9 tonight. We'll start again bright and early tomorrow to get things hammered out to have the game playable again as soon as possible. Sorry for all the issues with this launch! In unrelated news, we've removed the PowerUser Menu lab option and turned on all available menu navigation options for all users. Enjoy! Lastly, there were complications with removing HoC from the site today that caused the Facebook version of the game to also go down. We have fixed this bug and the game should be available on Facebook again now, sorry for any inconvenience. Now that the game is down on the site, we plan to address the issues of converting Chaos Cash to Gaia Cash and granting the achievements out. Once we have an update on those, we'll let you know, but rest assured that we are still planning on doing this. 18 Smash Blox Update Smash Blox Update As many of you know, we have had some problems with Smash Blox overnight, and Narumi, Uncle Kenny and I have been working into the wee small hours to set things right. If you have had any problems from this morning (Sept 18, 8 am pst) on, please post it in this thread. Thanks CodeMonkey 20 SmashBlox Woes SmashBlox Woes Yeah, the cash tournaments are down again. We've discovered an exploit in the game that allows users to get scores that were far higher than what they should be able to get. Until we fix this exploit, we've disabled the cash tournaments since it presents an unfair advantage for the users who know of the exploit. We will have this fixed and the cash tournaments back up ASAP so sit tight and we'll update you once we're back up again. In the meantime, feel free to play the free tournament! Sorry for all the trouble this has caused! 22 SmashBlox Lives Again! SmashBlox Lives Again! Sorry for the extended downtime again but we've put the game back up in its full capacity with all tournament levels available. We've put in quite a few patches that should fix issues with levels not loading, scores not adding up correctly, scores saving the wrong value, games quitting in the middle of the level with moves and time remaining, and especially with the excess lag between each move. If you continue to encounter issues, please report them in Codemonkey's thread here. For those concerned about how the downtime will affect the ongoing giveaway with the game, we're aware of the issues it presents and will make a decision on it on Monday. 24 Smashblox Stress Test Smashblox Stress Test Hey guys, we need your help! We want to get as many people playing Smashblox as possible. This will help us see if there are trouble spots and get them fixed so you'll have a smoother experience going forward. So to do that, for the next several hours, you can enter the tournaments in Smashblox completely free, and you can win up to 10,000 Gaia Gold! Go Play Smashblox! 24 Boom! Boom! Sorry for the short outage. A change made during the stress test for SmashBlox caused our DBs to explode (not literally). They're all coming back up now and everything should be stable and back to normal within a few minutes. Thanks for your patience! 24 Smashblox Stress Test Ending! Smashblox Stress Test Ending! Hey guys, the stress test has been extremely helpful but sadly will be ending soon at 5PM PST. Make sure to not to miss out on your chance to win up to 10,000 Gaia Gold ...Free! Go Play Smashblox! 19 A seasonal treat for you... Switchem! A seasonal treat for you... Switchem! Hey Gaians! We know that you like Trick-or-Treating, but sometimes we just aren't feeling much like tricksters. Sometimes we just want to give you a treat. Since you've asked us for more fun and cute games on Gaia, as part of your Halloween surprise this year, we're pleased to introduce you to our new game called Switchem - a cute yet challenging tile-matching game that we think you will all love! Please feel free to check out the game HERE! And check out the thread with a game-play mini-FAQ HERE! Hope you enjoy this and have fun with it! Have a spooktacular evening everyone! 30 Last Call for Turkey! Last Call for Turkey! If you haven’t slipped into a weekend-long food coma or been trampled in a stampede of shopping fury, be sure to spend a few minutes enjoying our Thanksgiving festivities this weekend. Everything will turn off at 12:00pm PST on Monday, December 2 so if you haven’t obtained all the items in Switchem, become a crackshot in Gobble Gobble Bang Bang, or received a special Thanksgiving item from NPC Turkey then head on over and do so now! Play Now! Community Announcements 2013/Sep-Nov/Announcements/The Playpen ;September ;October - November 2014/Jun/Announcements/The Playpen ;June